GTA Myths Wiki
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki The GTA Myths Wiki is about the beasts, monsters, rumors and bizarre things that are believed to exist in the Grand Theft Auto series. It also contains many Easter Eggs from the GTA Series. We encourage all myth hunters to investigate and report their myth sightings on the . Also don't forget to . Need something to do? Want more edits? Take a look at the Cleanup category for articles that need editing and the Stubs category for pages needing more information. New to myth hunting? Check out the wiki's official guide, The Myth-Hunter Handbook, or other users' guides. This Wiki currently has ' active Users', ' edits''' and images. Our current WAM ranking is 295 out of 5,000 in games, and 630 out of 5,000 in all.'' Existence Labeling The Wiki breaks down these mysteries into four categories depending on their validity. It is vital to remember that the existence ratings are for the myth over all, and could change with new evidence being added or taken away. The existence rating is not for user opinion but is chosen by multiple users, from hunts and many other factors and made into an average. *PROVEN - the myth has been proven to be real by various sources. See Proven Myths. *POSSIBLE - the myth might be real but does not have enough evidence. See Possible Myths. *UNLIKELY - the myth is probably not real, but not completely impossible. See Unlikely Myths. *FALSE - myths that are proven to be nonexistent and are made up by fans or are mods. See False Myths. Today most of the myths in the GTA series remain in "limbo" as there is not enough evidence to prove nor disprove their existence. The GTA Myths Wiki is a great place to report myth sightings as everyone is encouraged to hunt down the truth behind these reported sightings. Social Media Affiliates Where to Start Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stick around and make many more improvements. *'New to myth-hunting?' Check out the wiki's official guide The Myth-Hunter Handbook. *''' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. *'Need more help?' The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit and post Myth Sightings. You can also contact one of the GTA Myths Wiki Staff. *'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize an established user. You can customize your userpage. Mythical Discoveries Why are players at such a loss about this building? One player is determined to find out. Visit GTA Myths Wiki:Mythical Discoveries to vote for the next featured new myth. User of the Month Visit GTA Myths Wiki:User of the Month to vote for next month's featured user. Foreign Languages Portals *Myths *Myths and Legends in GTA III *Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City *Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas *Myths and Legends in GTA IV *Myths and Legends in GTA Chinatown Wars *Myths and Legends in GTA V *Easter Eggs *Easter Eggs in GTA III *Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City *Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas *Easter Eggs in GTA Liberty City Stories *Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City Stories *Easter Eggs in GTA IV *Easter Eggs in GTA Chinatown Wars *Easter Eggs in GTA V *Smaller Easter Eggs *Glitches *Mods Poll What is the most controversial thing in GTA series? Darkel Ronald Reagan Hot Coffee Statue of Happiness' face Mission "By the Book" News CLICK HERE FOR GTA MYTHS NEWS Featured Article This month's featured article is Ocean View Medical Foundation. Visit GTA Myths Wiki:Featured Article to vote for next month's featured article. Featured Video This month's featured video is Vadim M's "GTA SA - 4 Amazing Cut Things ��- Feat. MrMario2011 Beta Analysis" video. Visit Featured Video to vote for the next featured video Don't forget to go to Community Investigations for more videos like this one. Competition Winners CLICK HERE FOR COMPETITION WINNERS Community Birthdays *April 20th - NoirDetective If you want your birthday recognized, visit GTA Myths Wiki:Community Birthdays and add your birth date to the list so it can be featured here on the main page! Accolades and Special Recognition The GTA Myths Wiki has been praised for its creativity and originality. Read about the success the Wiki has had and interesting stories about myths from these high profile news outlets. (Note: GTA Myths Wiki founder Sasaquatch101 is interviewed in the New Yorker under the name "Rob Silver".) *The New Yorker Magazine *Kotaku Category:Browse Category:GTA Myths Wiki